Annabeth's Quest To Hogwarts
by uniqorned
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are trying to relax after Gaia. But what happens when Rachel tells them of a prophecy that needs Annabeth to go to Hogwarts? Will Percy be left at the Camp heartbroken watching her before his own eyes and never to be seen again? Or will he find himself standing in Hogwarts, with Annabeth before him, only to find that he has a part in the prophecy as well?
1. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

It was a warm sunny afternoon. I was walking with Percy back to CampHalf-Blood with Percy after a peaceful lunch of cheesburgers, Percy's of course blue.

Once we entered Camp, Chiron spotted us and galloped over. He said once he reached us, "Annabeth! Rachel just spoke of a new prophecy. It involves you going to a school to protect a boy from-"

He was cut off by Percy. "Woah, hang on," he said. "Did I just hear you say that _Annabeth_ is going on a quest? Alone?! Are you crazy? We're trying to relax after the fight with Gaia and falling into...the pit. What if there are still monsters out there waiting to kill Annabeth?"Percy was breathing heavily by now.

I muttered, "I'm still here, you know."

Chiron looked symphatetic."I know... But you should probably hear the prophecy first." He led us to Rachel's cave. Rachel saw us coming in, and Chiron nodded at her. "The prophecy please, Rachel."

Rachel closed her eyes, and a creepy green light swept in to the room, swirling around her. She opened her mouth, and recited the prophecy:

 _Child of the owl, must step forth to the school of magic._

 _Protect the boy marked by lightning_

 _Soon, will be found dancing with sea._

 _Distracted she will be, but shall not fail._

 _Loved one will join her soon, cause of false information_

 _But he will assist to defeat the cursed man of death._

After the last word, Rachel collapsed, and I moved forward to catch her. I propped her against her tripod, and Percy and I stared at each other, wondering about what the prophecy could possibly mean.


	2. Annabeth Reaches Britain

**Annabeth's POV**

We walked to the Big House. Percy and I sat on the couch, Chiron facing us.

He said," The prophecy makes a little bit of sense. The child of the owl is Annabeth. The school of magic is the one that Annabeth is supposed to go to, in Britain." Chiron took a deep breath." It is called…Hogwarts."

Immediately, Percy started laughing so hard he was crying. Between laughs, he choked out,"It's…named…after..a pig skin disease!"

I tried my best to keep a poker face, though it was hard with Percy rolling on the floor and laughing. Finally, I started smiling and laughing too.

Chiron sighed. "I knew it," he muttered. "Okay, STOP." Percy and I stopped, and stared at him. He continued, " The boy marked by lightning is the boy Annabeth s supposed to protect. His name is Harry. On his forehead is a lightning shaped scar, a souvenir from when Voldemort, a dangerous wizard, tried to kill him."

I frowned. " Wait. How do you know about these magic stuff? "

Chiron sighed once more. "Don't laugh this time. I had a friend. He was a wizard- the Headmaster of the school. His name is Dumbledore."

Despite Chiron's orders not to laugh, I still could not stop the torrent of laughs bursting from my mouth. Percy was the same.

Chiron raised his eyes to the ceiling, like _Gods, why do the wizards have such ridiculous names?_

Finally, he said, " Annabeth, your wizard stuff, along with the textbooks, are on your bed in the Athena cabin. There is also a pet owl, along with your wand. It is olive wood, with owl feather core. The books are all translated to Ancient Greek, and the Mist will make it look like English, in case of any curious wizards. Please be ready in 2 hours."

I nodded, calm, but inside I was squealing with excitement. I have never traveled to Britain before, and could not wait to arrive. I headed to Cabin Seven to get ready.

Two hours later, I boarded a plane. Percy followed me to the airport, and then kissed me goodbye. I watched the TV on the plane and ate lots of food. Finally, I reached Britain. Reading the note Chiron gave me, it read that I had to go to the Kings Cross Station. Stuffing it in my back pocket, I decided to board a cab.

When I reached, I read the note again. _You are supposed to run at the border between Platform 9 and 10. It is magic, so don't worry about head injuries. Good luck!_

I raised my eyebrows. _Okay..._ I thought. I readied myself, and checked my enormous backpack if it was open. Then I looked at my owl and told it, " Get ready, Ariana."

I positioned myself, and ran at the wall. I felt myself passing through something, and I opened my eyes. I had arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4. There was a huge train blowing steam, and I smiled. I stepped onto the train, thinking of the wonders it would bring me.


	3. Annabeth Gets Sorted

**Author's Note: Hiiii guys. Harry is kind of OOC for this part...so ...yeah. Just a note. P.S. This takes place during the Order of the Phoenix. Annabeth is not living with Ron and the others.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I stepped onto the train, looking around. There were so many compartments, and most of them were full. Chiron had advised me to sit with Harry Potter if possible, so that I could gain his trust.

Suddenly, a voice said behind me, "Hi. You look lost. Would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

I whirled around, my hand reaching for my dragon-bone dagger. Then I realised that my dagger was in my backpack, and that I didn't need it. I studied the boy's face. He had black hair, and green eyes, almost like Percy's, except that he was wearing glasses. Then I looked at his forehead. I froze. _It was a lightning -shaped scar._ This _had_ to be Harry Potter.

I regained control of myself, and smiled at him. "Yeah, thanks."

As I followed him with his friends, a brown-haired girl (Hermione) and a redheaded boy(Ron) I asked, out of curiosity, "Why did you ask _me_ in particular ?"

He answered," Well.. you looked lost, and I haven't seen you around here before. I guessed that you were the transfer that Dumbledore told us about. Oh, and you have an American accent. Its kind of hard to hide here in Britain. "

"Oh. Umm, okay." I replied. I made a mental note to talk to this _Dumbledore_.

We reached the compartment. I sat down opposite of Harry and his friends, and an awkward silence settled between us.

Hermione opened her mouth, and said, "Well... you still haven't introduced yourself yet..."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering how I could have forgotten that. I replied, "My name's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. "

"That's a nice name,"Hermione said, obviously trying to be friendly. Well, over-friendly.

I racked my brain, trying to think of a topic to bring up. "So, um,have any of you read your textbooks yet?" I said lightly.

Hermione literally glowed. "Oh, yes. There was this very interesting bit in the Potions textbook..."

I grinned. So there _was_ also someone like me. "Oh! I read it! About the Draught of Living Death, isn't it? It's super amazing how those ingredients can make someone just drop dead instantly!" **(Is there? I'm not really sure. You can just ignore it if you want or something.)**

Ron eyes widened in fear. "Blimey, Harry ! There's two of them! Run!"

We all laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all.

After a long time, we finally reached the castle. It was amazing. I was going to turn to ramble to Percy about the stone walls and the arches, and how they supported the castle very well, until I realised : Percy wasn't here with me.

Suddenly, a booming voice interrupted my thoughts. A big-sized man with beady eyes was shouting, " Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!"

I eyed him warily. He bore some resemblance to the giants we fought in the last war. Meanwhile, Harry ran over to him, grinning happily. "Hagrid!" he shouted, like he was talking to an old friend. I guess he wasn't dangerous after all.

Then it hit me: do I follow Harry and the others as a fifth-year,or follow 'Hagrid' as a first-year? Just as I was pondering this, a woman walked over to me. She told me, " Hello, Annabeth Chase, I am Minerva McGonagall. I understand you are the transfer from the American school?"

I nodded. She continued, "Good." Then her voice lowered to a whisper." I know that you are a demigod. Chiron informed me. Dumbledore knows of this too. Follow me."

As we walked, she asked, " Annabeth, would you like to sit with your friends, Harry, Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table, or with me and Dumbledore?"

I hesitated. "... With my friends"

I looked hastily at her face. Was it just my imagination, or did she look disappointed? I shook my head, Professor McGonagall wouldn't be upset with me for wanting to sit with Harry.

She led me to the Gryffindor table. Harry was there, talking with Ron and Hermione. " Thanks," I said to her. She inclined her head, and walked towards the teacher's table place. Then, I walked towards Harry. When he noticed me, a grin broke across his face as I greeted him. Then I sat down. After a while, the sorting begin. Soon, it was my turn. Professor McGonagall said, "Finally, last but not least, a transfer from Mr Brunner's School for the American Witches and Wizards, Chase, Annabeth." I stood up. Harry, Hermione and Ron smiled at me encouragingly. I then walked towards the hat on the stool. I sat down when I reached it, and pulled the hat on my head. A voice entered my thoughts.

 _Hmm... Strange. I have never encountered your kind before, but I have heard of your kind. Demigods,_ _isn't it? The offspring of humans and gods._

I replied, 'Uhhh. Yes?

 _Oh! Protecting Harry Potter? This all makes sense now. I guess I will have to put you in Gryffindor, then._ Sigh. _Or... would you like me to put you in Ravenclaw instead?_

I think Gryffindor would be easier, ... Hat.

 _Oh fine._ Then suddenly, it shouted, _GRYFFINDOR!_

The Gryffindors clapped loudly. Harry and his friends grinned proudly at me. Ron whispered to Harry, " Now we have someone else to look to when Hermione won't let us copy her homework." Hermione snorted.

Dumbledore then stood up after the noise level had lowered. He then started a speech. "... And we will have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Dolores Umbridge!" Dumbledore was clearly going to talk about other things, but the said professor stood up and interrupted . From the loud murmurs and gasps, I understood that Dumbledore never was interrupted before, and no one had ever dared to. I judged from the clothes Professor Umbridge was wearing, she wasn't too smart.

Immediately knowing that her speech would be boring, I tried to tune off. But because of Athena, I couldn't stop myself from being curious and I finally decided to listen to her. Her speech may be boring, but there could be secret hints and information hidden inside. I took a deep breath and stared at the pink-clad woman on the stage in from of us.


	4. Umbridge's Speech

**Annabeth's POV**

Umbridge opened her mouth. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome."

Harry muttered to Hermione, "She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge."

She smiled. " And how lovely, to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

Fred and George said in unison, "That's likely."

Umbridge, who I was starting to see the resemblance of a toad in, continued, her nose high up in the air, " The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, "

She inclined her head at Dumbledore, " Progress for the sake of progress, must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

She then smiled and giggled. I wanted to puke right in her face. She was even worse than Snape, who Harry told me was very horrid to all Gryffindors.

Umbridge finally finished her speech, and walked back to her chair.

Dumbledore said, " Thank you, Professor Umbridge." He clapped unsmilingly, and reluctantly, we were forced to do so as well, also frowning.

Filch was clapping enthusiastically, obviously agreeing with Umbridge. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. _This_ was going to be one of our teachers? I couldn't believe it.

Finally, we were asked to go back to our houses. I followed, Hermione, as she was the same gender as I, to the girls dorm.

When we reached, I set my bag down on the floor and said goodnight to my owl, who I named Ariana. This was going to be a long year.

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my nightmares wash over me.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for not updating for so long. I will only be updating when I can, so maybe once or twice every week on usually Saturdays and Sundays. Anyway if anyone read this story I would like to say thanks for reading my first!** :)))


	6. The Interrupted Iris-Message

**A/N: Hiii I know the prophecy in Chap 1 was super weird but I'm super bad with this kind of stuff so pls no flames**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

When I closed her eyes, dreams invaded my sleep, as usual. The difference is, they didn't make any sense.

First, I dropped into Tartarus again, but without Percy this time. When I reached the bottom, Percy was in front of me. He was wearing a tuxedo, and said, "Annabeth, remember to wear your new dress and make yourself look pretty on the date of the Yule Ball. Don't disappoint me!" Then he disappeared.

Suddenly, spiders crawled over me and started repeating bits and fragments of my prophecy. Images floated up in my mind. Percy was dancing with me somewhere. Then, the dance ended abruptly and he left for Camp Half-Blood. Suddenly, I was sucked into Percy's head.

I saw herself lying on the ground bleeding with cuts all over me. Percy somehow ran to Hogwarts and found himself surrounded by the echos of the prophecy.

And I woke up, gasping. Shaking sleepiness off myself, I headed for the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, and just as I was about to leave, Percy's face was floating in front of me. I stifled a scream and whispered harshly, " _Percy!_ What are you doing here?"

Percy replied, " Annabeth, this is gonna be quick. Chiron told me that in the school you're in, there's this ball. Apparently there's this thing called the Yule Ball ( **read A/N on Chap 1** ) so he decided to send you a dress cuz you don' one with me." He muttered under his breath, adding, " And a tuxedo for me with a bowtie which tries to choke me." I laughed.

Suddenly, the door opened and Hermione stepped in. " Annabeth, I heard some noises coming from here. Are you alrigh-" She stopped mid sentence, gawking at the Iris-message.

My eyes widened. I slashed through the image in the air and snapped my fingers, trying to control the Mist.

I looked Hermione in the eye, and said, "You saw nothing. You saw nothing. You saw nothing."

Hermione, looking dazed, said, " I saw nothing. "

Annabeth sighed in relief and left the bathroom.

As she closed the door, Hermione said, " I saw something."

 **MWAHAHAHA Kind of cliffhanger! \\(^_^)/!**

 **Soooo I'm STILL gonna update on weekends mostly one from now on.** _**byeee**_


	7. Sorry! :(

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating, cuz I went on a vacation and came back around two days ago so I didn't have time to update. :(**

 **I will not be able to update regularly, mostly because I have no ideas, so you can give ideas and stuff and I'll try to apply it to the story.**

 **P.s. In case I forgot, the A/N is not in Chap 1, but 3. And the Yule Ball is in this story because I wanted to write the story in Order of the Phoenix but I wanted to add in the Yule Ball cuz I didn't know any other way to add Percy in**

 **XOXO unicorngirl1234**


	8. Up for Adoption

**Hi, unicorngirl1234 here. Sorry for not updating. I'm VERY VERY sorry to those who had been waiting for a new chapter, but I just wanted to say that I don't think this story is going anywhere for me, because I'm more used to writing it down first ,** ** _then_** **uploading it. So I just wanted to discontinue this. Whoever wants to continue this story, just private message me (or review)and you can continue it. You don't need to give me the credit, though.**

 **Again, I'm VERY sorry. But you can look me up on Wattpad, because I was more prepared, so now I have 2 stories there. If you wish, please check me out. My user name is pegasusgirl1234. I also recommend my friend, pegasigirl13.**

 **XOXO unicorngirl1234**

 **SORRY! -_-'**


	9. Adopted!

**Hi people, unicorngirl1234 here... Sorry for giving up on the story and to those who had followed through the chapters. If you still have any interest in this story,** **Athenian-Ravenclaw-In-A-TARDIS**

 **has adopted it. I hope you will enjoy her/his story! Hopefully no confusion... xD**

 **XOXO unicorngirl1234**


End file.
